


this is nuts, but be a little boulder [PODFIC]

by butterflyslinky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Podfic of athletiger's "this is nuts, but be a little boulder."ORIGINAL SUMMARY: "Dogs are the bane of Tony’s existence. They’re loud, they’re annoying, they ruin everything, and most especially, they love chasing poor squirrels trying to save up acorns for winter. Tony hates the way they terrorize the squirrel population with their barking and their eagerness to nose their way into business they shouldn’t be in. The white husky with a black streak in his coat who comes by every morning at sunrise nips at Rhodey’s ankles aggressively when the squirrel is minding his own business. The poodle with the stupid floppy ears and half-naked body, preens when humans “ooh” and “ahh” at her beauty when the sun casts a golden glow on the field, smirking when she sees Pepper staring furiously at her from a tree.Tony has had enough with dogs. A squirrel’s got to protect his territory and his family after all."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Podfic not tagged as podfic





	this is nuts, but be a little boulder [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is nuts, but be a little boulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345873) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). 



> Recorded for the 2019 Marvel Trumps Hate charity drive.

Download or stream on Google Drive:

[ this is nuts, but be a little boulder ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qgn5F63rGl3BMVHBEazVl1SVJahn_gvH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
